The use of endoparasitic insect eggs, specifically parasitized Trichogramma eggs, as a means to control pests in agricultural areas is well known. For example, it has been previously proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,108 (the entire content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference) that masses of Trichogramma eggs can be air-dropped over areas in need of insect pest control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,313 and BR MU8701832-2 (the entire contents of each being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference) each disclose enclosures of relatively complex construction that may be employed as a means to protect the parasitized eggs to allow for air-drop delivery and incubation of the eggs such that adult endoparasitoids may emerge and continue the parasitic egg-laying cycle (thereby assisting in control of insect pests in the treated area).
What has been needed, however, are improved enclosures that could readily be fabricated at reasonably low costs. It is toward providing such enclosures that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.
In general, enclosures for mass delivery of a living biological pest control agent according to the embodiments disclosed herein include a body section having a generally cylindrical wall with opposed ends defining an interior surface, parasitized eggs of a living biological pest control agent (e.g., an endoparasitic insect such as Trichogramma) adhered to the interior surface of the wall, and at least one egress opening to allow the post-hatched living pest control agent to exit the body section to an exterior environment following.
According to one embodiment, at least one or both of the opposed closed ends may be covered by a woven fabric material such that the fabric material defines a plurality of egress openings.
Another embodiment will include at least one or both of the ends having a generally conical neck region which defines the egress opening.
According to other embodiments, opposed crimped regions are provided which close each of the opposed ends of the cylindrical body section. At least one egress opening may thus be formed through the cylindrical body section or may be formed through at least one of the crimped ends.
The enclosures of the embodiments disclosed herein are most preferably formed of a biodegradable polymer (e.g., a cellulosics polymeric material, such as cotton-based or wood pulp-based polymeris or starch-based polymeric material). The parasitized eggs of the living biological pest control agent are adhered to the interior surface of the cylindrical body section by a glue (e.g., a polyvinyl acetate and/or polyvinyl alcohol glue).
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.